It's Time
by pineconeface711
Summary: On the final visit Cordelia makes to Allegra, she issues an ultimatum of the consequences that will occur if she refuses to wake up. What did she say that made a tear fall down Allegra's cheek?


Unbeknownst to Cordelia at the time, it would be her final visit to daughter this cycle.

Cordelia Van Alen walked pristinely into the hospital. It was just as it always looked. The nurse's center was crowded with nurses filling out charts and answering phones. The white tiled floor was sparkling like it had just been washed. This was a probable outcome either that or the wet floor sign was just for decoration.

Her six year old pair of gold plated Prada heels clicked and clacked as she made a left turn into "Van Alen" wing of the hospital. It was perfectly named after its most famous client, Allegra Van Alen. Cordelia remembered when she had purchased the wing. She shuddered at the memory. It was possibly the biggest shopping splurge she had done in years. What a fortune it cost! Somehow though it seemed worth it, now if only the person it was dedicated would wake up.

These weekly hospital visits were not something Cordelia looked forward to. No matter if all the windows were open or if they were all shut, there was always a horrible draft. Allegra's room was always cold, and Cordelia's white Chanel skirt and matching blazer weren't meant for such chilly conditions.

Cordelia smiled when she turned the knob and found that there were no other visitors; she did not want to have to deal with Charles Force today. Though to her distaste he must have either already came or was here yesterday due to the fresh bouquet of Calla Lilies.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she carefully threw them into the trash. "There's no need for those are there dear?" Cordelia questioned her daughter, who remained as still and peaceful as she did the past sixteen years.

Cordelia stroked Allegra's hair. It was delicate and lustrous just as it had been sixteen years prior.

"Allegra," She whispered in a quiet tone, as if she was talking to her daughter at nighttime when she was sleeping but would wake in the morning. "Please wake up; I'm just an old woman. A very tired one. It's past my time."

Still the woman on the bed didn't budge. Sometimes it was a challenge for Cordelia to think that the sleeping woman on the bed was her daughter. Allegra was always full of life. She wanted to live. To Cordelia, this was no way to live.

Curse him, Cordelia wanted to say. Curse his blood! He is the reason she is like this. The damn human familiar she had was the reason she was as good as dead. She was no fan of Charles Force but at least with him Allegra would be awake. Of course there was no meaning to curse him. Stephen Chase was already dead.

That's why it was so hard to be maternal to Schuyler. That girl reminded Cordelia of all the things she lost, especially her daughter. Though Cordelia did indeed love Schuyler there was so much lost that gave her life. Schuyler did bring another good cause; the ridding of that hag known as Charles Force. At that thought Cordelia smiled, yes that was a definite relief.

"Please Allegra. I have a ghastly feeling that something terrible is on the horizon." Cordelia pleaded. Her smile was long gone and only fear, anxiety, and pleading was only shown on her face.

Yet Allegra did nothing. Her youthful face stayed untouched by her mother's words. This only made Cordelia more anxious.

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!" She demanded, "Have you not heard your daughter for over a decade beg you to wake up! After all you went through to have her, and then just abandon her? All the stress that lies on her is your fault, and you lie here without a care in the world. This is not the woman I raised you to be, Gabrielle. God damn it, even Charles Force forgives you." Cordelia was at shock at the words that just spilt out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say them, but after all these years the words accidently spilt out of her mouth. Did she feel relieved? No, Cordelia had a new sense of tragedy, knowing that her words were meaningless. That by all chances her daughter would never wake up.

In a softer tone she started her one person conversation again. "Allegra, please. The Conclave is in a time of denial; they must see the light, and you are the light."

"The Croatans, maybe even Lucifer himself have returned. Your father and I were right about Roanoke. Silver Bloods were not defeated yet. I know you've heard my claims so many times at this very spot but there is now proof. Your daughter, Schuyler is a victim. She was attacked. Thank God, the almighty she wasn't corrupted but attacked."

Cordelia was getting so worked up now. She was pacing around the room.

"I have a haunting suspicion that your _other _daughter is behind the attacks. God help us all if she realizes who she is yet. This makes me wonder how you can still be known as the 'uncorrupted' when you broke so many laws. I'm not here to dwell on that, maybe next visit. Hopefully that Texan won't know what's coming to her. If her so called 'sister' does what I had called upon her for then there should be no problems."

Finally she stopped pacing and sat down in the white chair. She held her daughters hand and spoke, "Allegra you must wake up. You are the only person who can truly explain the Van Alen Legacy. This time is coming upon us. It is time to wake up now. Get your sword and fight with it. The darkest hour is coming, and you, Gabrielle have a very important part to play. Without you the Blue Bloods will be lost; all hope of returning to Paradise will be forgotten. The Silver Bloods will wreak havoc. All the secrets we've kept will mean nothing. They will show the Red Bloods everything. It will be the destruction of the earth. Do not think that you are safe. You are weak. I don't know when, maybe a week or a year but they will come after you and you will live in their mind only. Once you're gone there's no going back. It is time we need you now more than ever."

Then Cordelia Van Alen walked out of the hospital for the final time and would not return there in a very long time. In just a half an hour Cordelia will be in a pool of her own blood. What she doesn't know is that she will never be able to say goodbye to Lawrence L. Van Alen, her other half and never will.

What Cordelia also doesn't know is that when she left the hospital room, a tear rolled down Allegra's cheek and she reached out to find her mother.


End file.
